


The story of how Alaska was born

by MyFaceFeelsAwesome



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFaceFeelsAwesome/pseuds/MyFaceFeelsAwesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America gets pregnant and gives birth to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	The story of how Alaska was born

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so if its a bit crappy I aplogise. And im only 13 so if there is some spelling mistakes just deal with it. P.S. This is in America's P.O.V 1st person and there is gonna be alot of cussing. And i'm not pregnant so all the stuff I know is from reading books.

I was cuddling on the couch with Russia when all of a sudden I felt a strong pain in my lower stomach. "Russia,"I gasped " we h-have to go to the hospital." "Why whats wrong?", he asked. I give him the biggest glare I could conjure up. "Fine lets go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Soon 9 hours latter I was at the hospital and ready to start pushing. "SON OF BITCH! IVAN WE ARE NEVER HAVING SEX AGAIN YA HERE ME!"I yelled,"SON OF A FUCK! AND IF YA THINK I DON'T MEAN WHAT I SAID YOUR SSSOOO WRONG,NEVER AGAIN UGH WHY IN THE FUCK DOES THIS HURT SO MUCH!" I yelled yet again. After that I kept yelling insults at Russia and kept screaming my head off. Then I heard a shreil wail that let me now that I was done. I smiled as I was handed my child. "Lets name him Alaska."I suggested. "Da" was his short replay. 

 

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> Rember guys that this is my first one and its in America's P.O.V. But thanks for reading it. =)


End file.
